


Number 1 With A Bullet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Friday the 13th is the number one movie in America. Jensen reacts like a jealous actor.

  
Warning: Angry sex between two consenting adults.

  
Top!Jensen/Bottom!Jared





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jealousy rose in his throat like bile.  He stared at the number in the millions on the computer screen. Common sense told him he should be happy for his best friend-his lover, but they were also actors who would one day compete for jobs. Yeah, his movie was all gimmicks and no substance, but so was Jared’s movie. Only his had a horror icon, all he had was glasses.

 

 

 

Jared seemed to be calling everyone he had ever met in his life to tell them how much money his number one movie made over the weekend. Jensen needed some air. What was I thinking making a horror film?  I should have taken the heart-felt drama instead, went through Jensen’s mind as he walked outside to the backyard.

 

 

 

“Jensen?” Unsure, hesitate.  Jared stood on the porch. He was an idiot. Of course Jensen would be upset. His movie was struggling to find an audience while Friday the 13th made everyone rich right out of the gate. He was just so excited when he showed Jensen the e-mail from the producers. At least he didn’t’ make him read the reviews. He wanted Jensen to celebrate with him by having an expensive steak and wine.  Now Jensen wouldn’t even look at him.

 

 

 

Jensen felt like an ass-a jealous ass- but an ass non-the less. He should slap Jared on the back. Say congratulations. Buy him the thickest steak they could fine. Sit through the damn movie and be happy about it.  But he didn’t feel like being as big about things as Jared.

 

 

 

“Come back in the house. It’s cold out here.”

 

 

 

Sure he was cold, but it was better than listening to Jared brag. He heard the backdoor open and close. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. “Why did I think I could go toe to toe with this”, he mumbled to himself. This was stupid. He knew better. Its an actor’s life, dumbass. And it won’t help taking it out on Jared.

 

 

 

He was so lost in thought that it startled him to feel his coat put on his shoulders. “You don’t need to get sick”, Jared said from behind him. Jensen listened as Jared walked back to the house.

 

 

 

When he finally went in, he heard the TV from the living room, happy not to have to see Jared.  He went to his room and lie down on his side on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out his feelings.

 

 

 

There was a soft knock on the door. Jared stuck his head in. “I made you some hot chocolate.” When Jensen didn’t answer, Jared came in and set the cup down on the bedside table, and lie down on the bed against Jensen’s back and put his arm around him. He knew Jensen wasn’t asleep as he softly kissed the back and side of his neck.

 

 

 

Jensen’s temper flared. He didn’t want to be placated with sex. “Stop it” as he pushed Jared’s arm off and started to move away. Jared pulled him back to his chest. Jensen tried to move away again. “You think because you’re a big movie star, you can fuck me anytime you want to?!

 

 

 

Now Jared got angry. He slammed Jensen down on the bed and straddled his hips. “Stop acting like a spoiled child.”

 

 

 

“GET OFF OF ME!!”

 

 

 

“No.” Jared knocked Jensen’s hands away when he tried to push him off. “Whatever it is, GET OVER IT!”

 

 

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s t-shirt and pulled him off, tearing it. As soon as he was able, Jensen moved to get off the bed. Two arms surrounded his chest and Jared pinned him face down on the bed with Jensen’s hands wedged underneath him.

 

 

 

They were both breathing hard. And his cock hardened at the feel of Jared’s hard cock against his ass, so he began thrusting his hips rubbing along Jared’s cock. Jared’s hand moved down to squeeze and rub over Jensen’s cock.

 

 

 

Jensen thought fine, but he wouldn’t be the bottom.  He used his hands to leverage himself up and flip Jared off him. Turning toward Jared, he tore the rest of the t-shirt and jeans off him. When Jared reached for him, Jensen flipped him over onto his stomach and sat on his thighs. Leaning down to Jared’s ear, Jensen whispered, “Do you really feel all I need is a good fuck?”

 

 

 

Jared’s blood ran cold. He started to turn over only to have Jensen push him back down on the bed. By the time Jensen had bit and kissed down his back, Jared was so aroused that his cock was leaking. He heard Jensen get the lube out of the bedside table, the drawer slammed hard enough to make the cup fall and break on the floor. Cold lube squirted on the small of his back caused him to gasp.  Two fingers pushed hard into his hole. Jared barely caught his breath when Jensen pushed his cock just has roughly into him. Since there wasn’t enough lube, Jared breath hitched as the thrusting started.

 

 

 

Jensen rose up on his knees. As he slid in, he slapped Jared’s ass hard. Jared’s jerk from surprise excited him more. He continued to slap Jared’s ass on every thrust in. He didn’t even try to control the anger and jealousy that made he thrust harder into Jared.

 

 

 

Jared gripped the bed sheet.  It was too rough, too painful and he couldn’t take it anymore.  “JENSEN STOP!” Jensen didn’t stop. Jared turned around as much as he could from the waist. “I SAID STOP! YOU’RE HURTING ME!”

 

 

 

It was like all his synapse started firing again. Jensen stopped. Realized what he was doing. His cock immediately went soft inside Jared. “I’m sorry”, he mumbled as he pulled out and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling his jeans up.  He felt sick.

 

 

 

Jared put his legs on either side of Jensen’s hips and pulled him into a hug. “Today I wanted you be happy with me just as I wanted to be happy with you and your movie.  Some things will work and some won’t. We can’t do this, be like this, when things aren’t equal.”

 

 

 

Jensen nodded his head in agreement. Intellectually he knew it was true, but it would take a while for his emotions to catch up to his head. 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
